Mistletoe Madness
by astral-angel
Summary: Mistletoe, Snape and Willow. Recipie for disaster? Was written for the 2003 TtH Secret Santa Event. For Sky. (11)


Title: Mistletoe Madness  
  
Author: Mauzi  
  
Email: astral_angel_from_hell@yahoo.com.au  
  
Category: BtVS/HP x-over  
  
Pairing: Willow/Snape  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.  
  
Distribution: Twisting the Hellmouth, FF.net, other's ask first  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Spoilers: Post S7 BtVS, Post Ootp for HP  
  
Summary: Mistletoe is one Christmas tradition that can't be ignored.  
  
Notes: Written for the 2003 Secret Santa event at TtH. My Secret Santa fic for Sky... hope it works for ya! Sorry it's so short as well... my muses were just not co-operating.  
  
Part 1/1  
  
Willow sighed, walking through the empty corridor, a wistful expression on her face. It was different, not being in Sunnydale for Christmas. Not horrible mind you, just different. Of course, considering that she was currently inside Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, different was actually quite normal.  
  
And you know, there was that little problem of Sunnydale being little more than a giant crater now anyway. The redhead snorted, thinking of her hometown. No, Sunnydale wasn't the best place to celebrate Christmas this year. Then again, she was Jewish, so you know, not much of Christmas celebration going on usually anyway.  
  
Glancing down at herself, Willow grinned. Her robes were a forest green colour and a far cry from what she had been wearing two months ago. Hell, she was a far cry from who she had been less than two months ago.  
  
The battle against the First had worn them all out, but that day, standing on the edge of the crater, it had been as if a weight had been lifted from their shoulders. The prospect of another hellmouth hadn't bothered them much... after what they had faced, nothing could bother them.  
  
And then the owl had come with the letter. A week later, Willow had arrived at Hogwarts as the newest Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, with a wand and all.  
  
Shrugging, Willow turned into the next corridor, a cry of surprise leaving her lips as she crashed into someone. A pair of hands shot out and gripped her waist, preventing the redhead from falling onto her butt.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry..." The words died on Willow's lips as her eyes fell on the face of her rescuer, so to speak.  
  
Condescending sneer in place, Severus Snape was looking at her coldly. Willow felt a pale blush colour her cheeks as she stared at the Potions professor. She could feel where his hands were on her waist, his touch burning through the material of her robes to scorch her skin.  
  
The redhead cringed inwardly, silently berating herself. Ever since she'd seen him, Willow had had a hopeless crush on the dark haired wizard. And for that reason, she seemed to make a fool of herself every time she came into contact with him.  
  
"Miss Rosenberg." Willow squeaked as his voice washed over her, her mouth suddenly dry.  
  
"Pro... Professor Snape." Willow wasn't sure, but she could have sworn she was something flash in Snape's eyes at the sound of her stuttering voice.  
  
The potions master opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by the voice of Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah, Severus, Willow, there you are..." Willow tore her gaze away from Snape long enough to look at the headmaster.  
  
"Albus." At the sound of Snape's voice Dumbledore seemed to get happier, his eyes twinkling brightly.  
  
"I would like to talk to the two of you, if you wouldn't mind." Willow shrugged and was about to step forward when the old wizard raised a hand to stop her. "Of course that will have to wait." Snape blinked, and tilted his head curiously. "I'm afraid the two of you have something to do at present." Gesturing upwards, he pointed to the small sprig of mistletoe hovering above their heads.  
  
Snape's eyes glittered, a snort escaping his lips.  
  
"You can't be serious Albus..." Willow was too shocked to respond.  
  
"It's tradition Severus..." Willow shifted uncomfortably, her blush becoming more pronounced. Scowling, the dark haired wizard turned to face her. Moving stiffly, he bent his head, intending to simply brush his lips against Willow's.  
  
Willow tensed, her green eyes widening in panic, before forcing herself to relax. It was just a kiss, after all. His lips were softer than they looked; she realised vaguely, and unconsciously moved closer to him, deepening the kiss. Sweeping her tongue over his lips, she moved her mouth over his. Snape parted his lips in shock, allowing Willow entrance. She slipped her tongue inside, sliding it against his before exploring the crevices of his mouth.  
  
The hands on her waist tightened, and Snape suddenly returned the kiss, his tongue duelling with hers. Willow's hands crept up and circled his neck, a moan escaping from her throat.  
  
At the sound Snape pulled away from her, his breathing laboured. Willow stared at him in shock before backing away, her eyes wide.  
  
"Uh... um... oh goddess..." Willow's voice was barely above a whisper as she turned and ran off. Snape stared at her retreating back before turning and stalking away.  
  
Dumbledore stood in the empty corridor, a thoughtful smile on his face as he stared at the small green leaves.  
  
"Well... that was certainly interesting..."  
  
Fin 


End file.
